Éponine and Enjolras
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: What would happen if Éponine and Enjolras got together? Well, read to find out! It is set between One Day More and A Little Fall of Rain. WARNING: This is not historically accurate, nor is it mean. It is Les Miserables, minus some of the miserables.


The barricades were full of men, all ready for revolution. At the head of the crowd was Enjolras, calling to raise the faith in the revolution.

It wasn't all boys, though. Éponine was disguised as a boy, giving longing looks at Marius, though she knew good and well his heart belonged to Cosette. She wished he would give her a glance, a simple look. Marius was too busy thinking whether Cosette would care for him.

Enjolras sneaked up on her. "You know he isn't yours, right?"

"Yes, he is dating that girl Cosette." Éponine answered in her male voice.

"It would be better if you picked another guy."

"Do you see through my disguise?"

"Yes. Your face is too beautiful and innocent. The others may not know, but for me it is too easy." He answered, easily.

"Thanks." Éponine told him.

"One second, I need to go get Marius to stop thinking about that bourgeoisie bitch" Enjolras said.

"She is Monsieur le maire's daughter and my old friend."

"She is distracting Marius."

"True, she also stole Marius from me."

"He still doesn't love you. His type is blonde and rich." Enjolras commented.

"Why?" Éponine asked.

"Probably because Marius is rich and the rich marry the rich, that is part of the reason we needed to rebel in the first place. People like you and I stay at the bottom unless we rebel and make ourselves be heard." Enjolras explained.

"Well that sucks." Éponine said.

"It is the way of the world." He answered.

"You don't even know my name and you are telling me how my world works."

"What is it?"

"Éponine."

"Mine is Enjolras,"

"Nice to meet you." She told him.

"I would say the same." He answered.

Marius was sitting lovelorn. Enjolras started talking about the revolution and how unimportant his individual life was at this moment. "Remember what I said when we were in the café together? Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive to a larger goal! Our little lives don't count at all!"

Éponine recognized as she was listening to Enjolras rant off to Marius, how much more defined and handsome Enjolras's features were. Enjolras had five o' clock shadow, and dark blonde curly hair. Physically Marius had a boyish face and his hair that somehow magically stood up didn't help him look any less boyish.

Enjolras became more and more hypocritical the more he looked at Éponine. He was beginning to love Éponine's beautiful brown eyes and passionate voice. He thought he was the passionate one. She wasn't like the other girls he met. She was obviously strong, beautiful and courageous. Enjolras knew she was there for Marius, but couldn't help but hope she was here for the views too. He loved all of her rough edges that one gets from a life in the gutter.

"We need help finding ammo."

"Really? The ammo is hidden in the piano and if that is all gone there is some in the wine store behind us. They aren't even attacking right now…"

"I just need to talk to you for a minute." Éponine told him.

"Éponine?" Marius dumbly asked.

"Yes, the girl you never paid attention to, who you always crammed into the friend zone blah blah blah… Enjolras I want to talk to you!" Éponine exclaimed,

"Alright." He said. He smiled "Clam down a little! No one is shooting yet!"

Éponine led Enjolras to a secluded area. "I don't like Marius anymore."

"Good for you. He is a better rich person than most."

"I know, but I love you more."

"Haven't you been obsessed over Marius since you first met?"

"Yes."

"Did you change because I made you think about him in a different light?"

"Yes."

"Finally! Someone who listens! I would kiss you right now!" He exclaimed.

"Go ahead." Éponine sweetly urged. He took off her hat to watch all the dirt tumble off her long beautiful ebony hair as it fell down her back.

"I just needed to double check you were a girl before I kissed you." He told her.

"Just kiss me!" She exclaimed. It was raining.

Enjolras kissed her. "Maybe love isn't so bad after all." He whispered. Éponine smiled harder.

Marius yelled, "I heard gunshot!"

"And you didn't fire back? I swear to _God_, Marius you are _useless_!" Enjolras exclaimed, still holding Éponine's hands.

" I was dreaming of Cosette." Marius answered.

"And this is better how?" Éponine asked.

"Well you two are holding hands." Marius pointed out. Enjolras stopped holding one of her hands.

"We are physically together and know each other fairly well. I also admire a girl who isn't afraid of a gun." Enjolras answered.

Éponine reminded "You know people are fighting for freedom right now."

"Okay." He answered. He led Éponine to the barricades.

She suggested, "Can I use a shield?"

"Sure. What here is bulletproof?"

"Carriage door. This must have belonged to Le maire or something, it is really thick."

"Sounds great. I should have thought of that." Enjolras said, looking around. Éponine grabbed a shield-sized piece and gave it to Enjolras and tied a piece of cloth around so it would hold. She did this with all the remaining people, including her.

She stood next to Enjolras, and shot a man on her first try, killing him. She was a regular Annie Oakley if Annie Oakley existed in 1830, was French and shot non-Native American humans.

Éponine shot at least ten men on their side. The only way the rebellion side died was from cannons, in which case, the barricade was the only refuge. Éponine asked "Can we have rule by the people now you aristocrats?"

Éponine and Enjolras waved the red flags that were left.

On the other side, a small white flag waved. Éponine kissed Enjolras.

"We won!" She exclaimed.

"It was because of you." He answered.

"I can't believe you guys didn't think about using that beforehand." She admitted.

"I don't know." Enjolras answered.

Marius ran to Éponine and hugged her. "Oh Ponine! You are safe!"

"Yes. You aren't dead because of me."

"I love you."

"Sure you do." She answered, wriggling out of his arms. Enjolras kissed her.

Éponine and Enjolras decided to have a double wedding with Cosette and Marius. Cosette's father funded the whole thing, and gave Enjolras and Éponine enough money to get a home and survive there. Éponine wore a beautiful wedding dress. There was a corset with flowers over it and sheer sleeves. The skirt was huge and fluffy. Enjolras wore pretty much what Marius wore, only with a red, white and blue fanned French flag on his lapel. Éponine smiled.

"You clean up nicely." Enjolras noted.

"I can say the same for you." Éponine commented.

Cosette and Marius got married first, then Éponine and Enjolras. All lived fulfilling lives. Cosette and Marius were professionally rich. Éponine and Enjolras had one child, Adeline. Enjolras wound up being a driving force in keeping the new institution of people running the government running properly. Éponine reeled in a little extra money by doing some gun shows when needed. They made a cute family.


End file.
